I Get What I Want
by Azriel Night 6
Summary: "He won't, but I will." With that Bella was in the guard. It's not like Edward was planning to turn her anyway. Alice was right, she would shrivel up and die and old woman if she didn't make this choice, right here, right now. Edward growled, and the dark haired boy smirked.
1. Chapter 1

**So first story since being back, I really hope you guys like it since you liked my other Alec and Bella fic. You know the drill; let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1: A Choice**

"_The red pill or the blue pill?__ You take the blue pill, the story ends; you wa__ke up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes." –Morpheus (The Matrix)_

"I present you, as well as your two companions, with the same offer I have several times before. Even you, Miss Isabella, are welcome to join my rank," Aro stated. Bella thought it odd the way his name flipped off the tongue as though it were something to be caressed instead of just a simple word.

His words were like a double loaded shot gun. Like a gun man telling you to run for your life into a field of deadly sharpened knives. He was looking at Edward like a predator to an insufficient prey that would leave him only hungrier. However it was the look in Edward's eye that surprised her, that continued to surprise her no matter how many times she had gotten a glimpse of it here and there. It was a look of distance. A look that told Bella he was not here, protecting her, but somewhere else entirely.

Bella scanned the room. She had never seen so much diversity among vampires before. She knew that Aro's entire guard was not in this room. In fact she knew this was not even half of it. But there were some key members she had been told about. There was Chelsea who was able to change bonds between people, powerful thing to mess with, especially with mates. Heidi was leaning casually next to her, her blond curls cascading down her back in what looked like a field of luxurious wheat. She was the fisherman, the one who lured the Volturi's meals to them by the dozens. Felix and Demetri, they looked to be exact opposites of each other. Felix was the tall brute of a man that looked as though he could rival Emmett. His features seemed to fall in straight jagged angles. His hair line a perfectly straight buzz cut his nose adjacent to his right and left eyes that glowed red and hungry. Demetri was only a little taller than her, and had wild features, and wild dark eyes that seemed to want to track everything like his ability labeled him to do.

And then there was the small blond girl. She had tried to hurt Bella; she had succeeded in hurting everyone else. She was able to cause immeasurable amounts of pain, and she seemed to enjoy it. The dark haired boy was standing next to Jane. His red eyes were staring at her without fault as if trying to strip apart her soul like a banana and see what its depths held. Alec, he was the second of the so called witch twins.

Bella chanced a glance over at Alice; she however looked at Aro defiantly. Could Alice be right? Was this where she belonged? The Volturi seemed to have a stigma that loomed over them like humidity on a rainy day. These were true vampires, not the ones that had sheltered and guided her into their world. These were real creatures of the night, everything, lacking the cliché, in which Bram Stoker had gone on about in Dracula. Alice had seen her becoming a vampire; for some reason this fate was meant for Bella and was intertwined like the close knit workings of steal.

"And once again Aro, we politely decline your offer," Edward stated. His voice was void of emotion, of any type of caring at all. Bella looked down at the way the spider-web like pattern in which the floor had cracked when Felix had violently slammed Edward's head into the equally granite like floor. She remembered the resounding crack that echoed through the halls and ran through her spine like a thousand needles. He wasn't fighting to keep her safe though, that thought didn't seem to cross his mind when Demetri was shoving her roughly through the tunnels and alleys to get to the Volturi manner. No, he was fighting to keep her human, and weak. Alice had been right.

"He won't, but I will," Bella stated, her voice clear and loud, though it did not need to be. Alice was right; Edward was not going to change her. He would rather have her become a shriveled up old lady than to offer her eternity. Even with the Volturi's order to change her into a vampire by the date they were given, Edward would find a way around it, he always did.

Edward turned his gaze on her, his eyes seeming to give off heat as took in what she had just agreed to. But this was all a part of the plan, get changed, get back. Alice looked ahead, her beautiful face stone like. She was no doubt trying to denounce that she knew anything. Bella couldn't read her thoughts, but she was pretty sure with the years she had known Edward, she had found a way to hide her thoughts from him.

Aro's gaze was the one that made her feel uncomfortable. His eyes, blood red and glowing, were bearing directly into her forehead from where he looked down at her from his throne. He looked like he wanted to eat her, which considering might not be too far off.

"Bella," Edward hissed. He was using that tone again that dripping with condescension and arrogance, god she hated that tone.

"I didn't come here to save you Edward, I came here to join the Volturi," Bella squared her shoulders. Alice was never wrong, if she said she was meant to be here, than she would take her word for it.

"What an interesting turn of events!" Aro exclaimed giddily.

"Bella don't do this," Edward reached for her shoulders, shaking them roughly. She started to feel bruises form on her arms and was beginning to get a head ache from the roughness.

"Edward, s-stop," she started. Like an answer to her command, Edwards hands dropped, his gaze shifting up to the ceiling. There was a swirling mist around him and Bella looked throughout the guard and found the dark haired one, Alec, smirking.

Bella reached up and touched his face. There was a part of her that would always love him, even if he didn't love her back. He had tried to kill himself over the maddening blood lust that over took him from being away from her. But he had gone away, that had to mean something.

"Please take the Cullen's out of here," Aro ordered. Felix and Demetri nodded, guiding a senseless Edward out of the cathedral like chamber. As they left, she saw Alice and gasped. There was a sinister look on her face. Her smile was crooked and not light and airy like it usually was. She couldn't have….tricked Bella could she? Alice was her best friend, if she said Bella would find what she was looking for in the Volturi, than she would. She, however, couldn't shake the ever present notion of feeling betrayed.

She turned around; facing Aro alone now she was met with the same sinister look.

"Welcome to the Guard Bella," He greeted. With that she felt arms on her. They were pulling her hair and limbs. There were several of them, all latching their teeth onto her. She screamed, begged them to stop, this was not what she wanted. Alice had been wrong, Alice had been so wrong.

Then the teeth were gone, and it was nothing but bone crushing pain as she burned into oblivion.

**So what do you think? I promise it will pick up. Read and Review. **

**Much love~ Azriel Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanted to thank everyone for the response I got to the first chapter of my story! It makes me so glad that I decided to keep writing fan fictions. I won****'****t bore you to long, so here****'s the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Burden**

There are three parts to every movie.

The first part is when the main character gets cocky; he challenges his arch rival and gets beaten badly. You know the characters going to get his ass beat because it's the first fight of the movie. If the main character beats his arch nemesis at the first part of the movie; then it's only going to be like three seconds long.

This leads you into the second part of the movie.

The main character, having his ego firmly handed to him and official butt hurt, decides to train up. He finds a Mr. Wasabi of some sort and gets at it. He's all trained up, and hopefully has gained some semblance of life. With that the main character goes into smaller battles, able to defeat smaller opponents.

Finally there is a third part.

This is the epic fight, the showdown, the point of no return. The moment where the main character is victorious, good conquers evil and all that other bull crap.

That's why at this moment, burning inside and out, Bella figured that she had reached the first part of the movie. The flames consumed her, and licked her skin as though they had tasted the finest dish ever presented to them. If she could open her eyes she was sure she would see bright, illuminating flames surrounding her skin like the phoenix birds she had seen in an art museum once with her mother. Screams were slipping her lips like strangled calls through a dense night. However like the night, they remained unheard and empty.

She knew there were people around her, always one or two at a time. They were murmuring about her as though she could not hear them, as though she could not sense their individual presence. The melting fire had not stolen her thoughts, her ability to think or reason, or her memory of how she had come to be lying on this hard surface in a room she knew not. She knew they were watching her, for what she didn't know, but they seemed to be taking shifts. Two people, each with different scents, would come and stand just inside the door. Then after a few hours, new scents replaced those and so on. Why were they watching her so closely? She pondered.

"How much longer," she heard a person ask one time. It was a deep tenor, the voice was raspy and so…not perfect, a fact which Bella actually found herself liking. She thought that she was in love with Edward's smooth melodic tones, but now as she thought of them, she compared them to wind chimes; they were beautiful, but annoying in large doses. This voice seemed to be the one that calmed her most during her burning. She wished that he would come over and talk to her.

"Do I look like the future seer brother?" said the higher pitched voice of a woman. As she said this however, she thought of Alice. She knew that Edward would only mourn the loss of her blood, and that Carlisle would help him, and he'd eventually be fine. But Alice's face as she left, it didn't look like she would miss Bella when she was gone; especially when she was fulfilling what Alice had told her was her destiny in the Volturi kingdom.

When Alice had come to her, she had told Bella things that made all the sense in the world. Bella had confided in Alice that she was no longer in love with Edward and that she was going to end it with him. She didn't want to live an eternal life (if another decided to ever change her) with a man she did not love. She was not stupid, she knew that vampires had mates and Edward was not hers and vice versa. She also was not stupid in thinking that she could just walk away. There was still Victoria, hunting for her in revenge of her mate, and she knew about the Volturi then. They were the force that controlled all vampire kind. She knew that their main rule, their only rule, was to not get discovered by humans. Bella would not be allowed to live with a secret like that.

Alice had had a vision then. It was that Bella would still become a vampire, but in different coven, under different terms. That she would find her way in the Volturi, or her future would disappear.

"Why do you concern yourself so much, brother?" The woman asked. Her voice was curious with a hint of suspicion in the undertone.

There was a pause. "Maybe that is something you should not concern yourself about dear sister."

With that the man was gone, the scent that calmed her was gone and the burn came back at force.

0

There was a point where it was night; Bella knew it was night even though she could not see. It was just her, and the scent that made her feel so calm and peaceful. She wished she knew who it was, wished she could thank them, but she couldn't. She could hear his pacing, his footsteps coming steadily close, and then walking away again. It seemed to Bella like he was debating on whether or not to approach her seemingly sleeping form. Finally he decided to sit on the floor, she felt him lean his weight to on the bottom of her bed and breathe in a deep breath.

"What is it about you?" he demanded, his voice containing a little growl in the back of his throat. It didn't frighten Bella, it peaked her interest. Why was this man yelling at her, what had she done wrong? "They'll kill me, they'll kill us."

Bella craved to turn her head to look at him. To look in his eyes, to tell him she was sorry she was causing him pain, when he was helping her through hers.

He let out a strangled, beautiful laugh that caught her attention. "Why is it that I don't care about myself? The thought of me dying does not affect me, but you…"

What was he talking about, dying? Why would she be dying? And why would he not care if he was? Questions spun in her head like bouncing balls and danced with the flames in an agonizing tango. Then a blaring scream filled the room, a blood curdling scream that threaten to shatter the windows and deafen the occupants. Her eyes burst open staring strained at the ceiling but seeing nothing, then closed again at the bright light. The fire seemed to be resending from the outer parts of her body, like her hands and feet. Her blood felt like it was disappearing from her veins. The fire, like a dwindling army, retreated to her chest, and then even further to her heart. She could hear it beating feverishly like the drum line of a marching band.

She knew she was waking up. She knew she would open her eyes to a world she'd asked for like a car buyer asks to be swindled in a deal. To a world she might not like, but contained a source of calm and happiness she had never felt in her life.

She had made a choice, and now this life was her burden to bear.

She took a breath, and reopened her eyes.

**What do you think? I enjoyed all the lovely comments I got for the first chapter, can we keep them up**

**Until next time**

**Much love,**

**-Azriel Night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, so like last time thanks for all the good reviews some of them were spot on others, keep guessing…**

**I have nothing important to say so I'm done**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 3: A Consequence**

It's said that your life flashes before your eyes in the seconds before your death.

Every moment from the time you were born to the time you are dying. As Bella's heart sped up she decided that this theory was true. However she didn't see the good moments, she only saw the bad ones. The ones of her mother passed out on the couch with a bottle of tequila in her hand from one of her late night parties. The one where she had been dating a boy named Josh for three years and caught him cheating at her birthday party. She saw the memory of her mother wrenching her away from her father's grasp to cart her away to Arizona. And finally, like a knife to a dying man, she saw the day she met Edward. She could see his eye's from across the cafeteria as he stared at her with what Bella now knew was hunger. She had allowed Alice to drag a reluctant Edward out of the castle, but would it have killed him to put up a little more fight? She was in the "belly of the beast" as a favorite writer of hers had once said, and her supposed knight in shining armor had deserted faster than cake at an obesity seminar.

Her head felt as though it were spinning, as though fate had decided to give her one final headache before she could no longer have any. She felt herself began to panic, her body shaking, and at one point she opened her eyes only to find a dense darkness. However there was a ray of sunshine. The deep gruff voice whispering in her ear; he was telling her that all would be well but that her situation would change now. Nothing the man said made sense, but his voice soothed her nerves none the less. And as the final beats of her heart ceased, she slowly, but calmly opened her eyes.

Light was the first thing she saw. She viewed this as ironic since she was, in a way, dead and now and she had moved toward the light. Looking around the room she couldn't help but be astonished. She took in every texture of the wood, every intricate groove of every piece of furniture. As her gaze touched the various things in the room, her mind instantly memorized them as though they were important things she would be quizzed over later. And then her eyes met a pair of blood red ones and she reacted instantly.

Her body flipped off the table of its own accord, and landed in a graceful crouch. She felt snarls rip up her chest and into her throat, a warning she knew. Her rational mind knew this was a very animalistic thing to do, but her rational mind had decided to take a back seat and it was only a beast that possessed her mind.

"Fetch Aro," it was a whisper, but Bella still heard it loud and clear. It was the voice, the voice that had lured over and protected her during her change. The person that was associated with the voice was equally alluring. Despite her crouch he stood up straight, his back stiff and his hands clasped behind his back. He wasn't wearing the Volturi robes as she had seen before, but instead a sleek black suit. His tall frame stood at about six foot three and his dark hair framed his boyish like features. Bella thought he looked like one of the dark angels she had seen in a painting at a museum one time. Alec Volturi was truly something to behold.

Bella forced herself to bite back a growl. She got up from her crouch on the floor and stood up straight. Alec continued to stare at her, his expression as cold and unfeeling as ice. She thought back to the whispers, and the one way conversations she had had with him and deemed they were just dreams.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice sounded strange, like Bells and classical music rolled into one.

Alec did not acknowledge that she had spoken; he simply looked at her stoically. His gaze then shifted toward the door, and Bella realized she could hear footsteps from about three feet away.

"What-?" she started, however the door opened and interrupted her question.

"Ah, Isabella, you're awake," The name flicked off Aro's tongue syllable by syllable. Bella cocked her head to the side and looked at the man curiously. She knew Aro was old, Carlisle had told her the stories of the Volturi before. However what she failed to take into account was that you could tell Aro was old. Vampires were creatures of youth; Bella had to remind herself every day that Carlisle was over four hundred years old, and not in his late twenties. She had never seen a vampire actually exhibit any signs of aging, until now. Aro's skin was translucent and to vampire vision appeared to be sagging. He still wore long silk robes embedded in jewels that were no doubt from his time period.

"And if I may add, you are gorgeous," he whispered. He reached out a hand toward her, a long skeleton like finger. She wished that he wouldn't touch her; the thought of his skin coming into contact with hers did not sit well with her.

Aro stopped suddenly. He looked as though he had run into something and was physically incapable of moving his finger the fraction of an inch that it required to touch her. He looked back toward the guard members he had brought with him; she noticed that none of the other kings were present.

Alec, as well as Jane, Demetri and Felix stared back at him. Each one had the same stoic expression that Alec held on his face.

"It appears that your renowned physical shield also has a physical component," Aro muttered, he seemed to be talking more to himself than he was to Bella. "You are a fine addition to the guard."

He moved so suddenly that Bella had to blink to make sure he was really there. One moment he was as close to her face as he could get without touching it, and that the next he was across the room pacing with an amused smirk on his face. "She is strong, I have no doubt about that, but I wonder…"

Something told her that when Aro wondered it never turned out good.

"Jane, dear, get her ready for the induction ceremony," Aro instructed. Though Bella believed his words were meant to be endearing, they dripped with a large amount of cynicism.

The small girl simply nodded. Aro then walked toward the door after sending a large grin towards Bella. Demetri, Felix, and Alec followed without word, though Alec hesitated to pay her one more glance before leaving the room.

Once they were gone, she moved her gaze from the door and toward the woman left standing as straight as her brother had minutes ago.

"Get up and follow me," she ordered. Bella looked at the small blond who was a whole head shorter than her. Bella guessed that the girl's power was part of the reason she could walk around so confidently, however she felt that there was something else as well. Bella did what Jane had instructed and got up from the table she had been laid on. The room looked as though it would be used as a place to sacrifice a person. The candles made it ominous and Bella did not hesitate to leave behind Jane.

The smaller girl led her down a corridor that looked just as old and as ancient as the rest of the mansion. Bella stared at the girls back and couldn't help but notice how different she was from her supposed twin brother. Besides the difference in hair color and height, Jane and Alec didn't even appear the same age.

However as she was working up the nerve to ask the girl these questions, they stopped at large double doors. Jane pushed open the large, heavy looking doors; Bella gasped at the room inside. `The bold contrast of the white and black in everything made it look like a dark winter. The room looked to be strait out of an Emerson book with the way the dark trees were sat up in an ominous manner.

The smaller girl walked to a mini fridge that was by the side of a bed that would never be slept in. She yanked it open and pulled out a couple of thermoses.

"You are the most controlled new born I have ever seen, you haven't even mentioned the thirst," Jane muttered. She unscrewed the lid to one of the cylinders and handed to her. Like a cue to an actor, her throat flared up and she let out a whimper. Tilting the thermos to her mouth she had never been so happy she didn't need to breathe. The taste was indescribable and she drank them both in two gulps and licked her lips.

She looked at Jane in thanks, but the girl just shook her head and ushered her to a set of doors that took up an entire wall that was to be her closet. It reminded her of Alice, however as soon as she was reminded of Alice she became unnaturally angry.

Jane pulled out a series of hangers, as well as some under clothes before turning to look at Bella again.

"This leather," she said, pulling at a pair of tight black pants and showing them to her. "Was grafted with vampire venom, it will protect you from a number of bites before it's destroyed; I suggest you not get bitten." Jane handed Bella the deep red under clothes that were a little more revealing than the things she was used to. However one look at Jane and Bella realized that it was either these or nothing.

Bella peeled off her blood stained and torn clothing and put on the under clothes. She took the pants from Jane's hands and curiously tried to stretch them, but they would not give. She put them on quickly and looked back at Jane. She handed Bella a black tank top and a leather jacket made of the same material. Once Bella had that on, Jane walked towards a drawer and pulled out some fingerless gloves along with a pair of shoes that looked about three inches to high.

"What do I need all this for?" Bella asked. She had pulled on the gloves, and much more reluctantly, the shoes and looked at Jane.

Jane stared at her stoically, that look reminded Bella of Alec, and she guessed they weren't so different after all.

"Follow me," was all she said, before they left the room. Jane led Bella down another corridor and then down the long expanse of a hallway. Bella marveled at the grace she now had. Walking in heals was the equivalent of walking in flats, or stilts or anything else. There was no clicking sound as she followed Jane. There were no sounds at all as they made their way through the hallway and stopped at a door that was incrusted with a large V. Jane stopped, turning to face Bella.

"What you are wearing is Volturi battle gear." Jane said suddenly, her voice was hushed as though she didn't want anyone to hear them. "Aro will want to test you, your strength, your ability, and your loyalty. This is how he has tested everyone that has joined the guard. I implore you young one, to be on yours."

"What-?" Bella started, but the doors were opened and Bella found that unlike the first door, she did not like what lay behind this one. There were stands; they looked like a smaller scale version of a Roman arena. Vampires, all in the same Volturi robes, filled the stands; their cheers and laughter were filling the room. She turned back to Jane, but found that she was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah Isabella, step forward please," Aro called, Bella turned to her right and noticed that the thrones still remained where they were the night that Bella, Edward and Alice had been there, whenever that had been. Bella then realized that she didn't know what day it was, but she supposed that didn't matter at the moment.

She approached Aro, her head swerving at the slightest sound that the crowd made. She deduced that this was the entire Volturi guard, all seated in one room. There had to be at least three-hundred, all looking down at her from the stands. She felt oddly defensive, and the need to growl crept up her throat. For some reason she looked for Alec first, expecting him to be standing by Aro's side, but he was nowhere to be found. She scanned the air for his scent but there was nothing there.

"You accepted my offer, and have decided to join my guard," Aro stated, it was a truth he was asking her to confirm, she nodded. "However accepting my invitation is only half of it."

Bella began to get nervous. She wasn't Alice, but she didn't need to be to see that this was not going to end well for her.

"My guard must be strong if we hope to maintain the entire vampire race," he went on. Bella had a feeling that this wasn't more of Aro's nonsense. "Let us see how strong you are Isabella."

Bella heard doors all around the room open. Groups of three or four vampires were coming in at a time, all with menacing glares and the same gear and clothing as she had. Bella looked toward Aro; his smirking face met her gaze evenly as he set down for his entertainment. She looked for Alec one more time, her eyes seeking him out on her own.

"Till the death please," was all Aro said.

Bella sank into her crouch and awaited her fate.

**Kind of long, hope you like it. The reviews are dying, please don't let them. Tell me what you think, what you want to see. I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Much love**

**~Azriel Night**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I want to that everyone for the reviews. I had a serious computer virus and had to wipe everything from my computer, that's why it took so long for me to update. But I just got it back and I'm glad and I'm going to update. See you at the bottom of the page, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; if I did it would be better**

**Chapter 4: A Battle**

He could hear them.

They were a crescendo of cheers and shouts that echoed through the castle like a cry in the night. He seldom heard vampires cheer or be loud because of the advanced hearing they possessed. Alec found it odd that these creatures who once preached that human habits were beneath them, participated them so haphazardly. He quickened his pace.

He didn't know what had gotten into him. This was the way it had been for centuries. It was the process of determining whether or not a person was worthy of being a part of the Volturi guard. This was how it had worked for centuries. How he had gained his place, and his sister hers. This time was no different, _she_ was no different. Alec continued down the long, narrow hallway. This side of the castle was rarely visited and so every nook and cranny was covered in dust. The hallways were deserted for that very same reason.

However long, dim expanses of time and space often made one think of things they shouldn't think about. Alec's mind, like it had for the last four days, wondered to Bella. He was a firm believer that love at first sight was full of shit. It was simply lust people didn't know how to handle. And because this wasn't a sappy love story, Bella had not disproved this theory. When he had first seen her, all he saw was a weak, fragile and pale human. The girl was wreck. Her long brown hair had the most split ends and uneven angles that he had seen on a human. Her face, though heart shaped, looked scrunched in confusion and flushed in anxiety. She had this annoying habit of blushing every time anyone even looked at her, which made her skin look blotchy. The color of her skin could give a vampire a run for their money and like the icing on a cake, her clothes looked like they belonged to her father. One would think that when you date a vampire, you would at least work on your appearance to look appealing beside them. Nevertheless, this girl seemed as though she simply did not care what a room full of gorgeous immortal beings thought of her. In that moment he realized that that was first time he had ever really respected a human before. Granted he had only had the pleasure of an air headed Giana and countless other "receptionist" not to mention his meals, but the notion still remained the same. Besides in his book, respect was better than wavering love any day.

He had never really had the misfortune of Edward Cullen's company. The Cullen family scarcely occupied the castle in fear that harm might come to them because of their unnatural diet. All save for Jasper; he had once fought in his new born years. They had both had large egos which were diminished when their powers offset each other. But from what Alec had heard; Edward Cullen was like a binge addict. He could go for years, even decades without slipping. But each day added fuel to a mighty fire that once released, was uncontrollable. Alec had even been one of the members to clean up after his "slip" during one of his rogue years. However despite not knowing the boy, Alec knew exactly why he possessed the girl.

Alec's train of thought was interrupted when he finally reached his destination.

His had reached up and ghosted across the dark, almost black wood of the Volturi incrusted door. Using this hand, he swept it across the door thereby banishing the cobwebs and pushing it open. He wasn't surprised to see that she had gotten there first.

"Why, pray tell, dear brother have you brought me to such a … humble meeting place?" Jane asked her voice firm despite her size. Her small head flicked around what was formally the Volturi dungeon before the new one was built. Her face, though seemingly stoic, showed mild disgust. The crowd had started to cheer louder, meaning that the initiation would begin; he needed to hurry. "Why are we not enjoying the festivities?"

"Because dear sister, I need you to do something for me," Alec stated strategically, it was all about wording now.

Jane's eyebrow went up in interest. Jane was an interesting case. They had both been found in the same village almost two centuries ago. Their powers, his ability to cut senses and hers to torture them, went hand in hand. Because of this, everyone had taken to calling them twins. And in a sense they couldn't be more truthful. Alec had taken to Jane like a moth to flame. Despite her stature, he tended to look up to her as though she were a big sister instead of a smaller one.

He looked over to the bonds that came from the floor. They were thick black straps that came from the solid concrete ground. They, much like the material of Volturi uniforms, were grafted with Vampire venom; and thus capable of holding a vampire.

"What has she done to you brother?" Jane asked. It came out a little lower than a whisper.

He looked at Jane and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and gripped it. "How did you-"

"I see the way you look at her, the way your scents mix together. Alec this is dangerous, you know what happened with Jason and Clara, what Aro would do? You have to stop this. You-"

"Do you think I haven't tried?! You think I don't know the rules. I know what happened with Jason and Clara, what happened with all the mated couples in the Volturi. I was right next to you when Aro decreed that mates were forbidden and then slaughtered them all. I know all of that. But I can't help it. When I'm around her I never want to be away. I want to be touching her, and defend her so that nobody else does. Every thought I have goes to Bella, I smell her and know her feelings." Alec sighed, and for once Jane was silent. "I know Aro's rules against mated couples. 'There sloppy, everybody wants to avenge everybody; the only person they should be loyal to is their maker.' But I can't help it."

Jane was silent for a moment longer, and then stepped toward him. "Oh Brother, this is going to complicate things quite a bit."

Alec looked at the girl he called a sister, and nodded.

Jane sighed in defeat. "Lay down."

Alec did as he was told and lay down as Jane strapped him into his restraints. "You were right to come to me. When Clara was being tortured it took every guard member and every power to stop Jason from tearing Aro apart."

"If I started killing members of the Volturi in order to protect Bella, Aro would surely suspect something." Alec commented, his humor dry.

"I really hope she's worth it dear brother, for our sakes she better be."

Jane was silent. All that could be heard was the snarls of Vampires. He heard a faint cry a whimper might have been the better term and a growl the likes of which he never heard tore through his throat. It was Bella. She was screaming for him, calling for help. He had to-

He pulled against a restraint and roared when it did not break.

Bella screamed again. He could hear the crowd cheering at her expense, laughing at her pain.

He would kill them all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"To the death please," Aro repeated, as though she hadn't heard it the first time.

In ancient times she had always been fascinated with Greek and Roman mythology that revolved around gladiators. She had marveled the fact that regular, though considered mighty, humans could fight such ferocious creatures and live. Throughout her human life she had never been one to take chances. She never drank, never did drugs or smoked; she had never even had sex. All her bravery and courageousness and curiosity dwelled in the hearts of works like Homer's The Odyssey and Marry Shelly's Frankenstein. However, she found that this was about to change.

She counted ten. There were five to her right and five to her left. Groups of them seemed to be lingering back, letting the ones up front go first. She noticed that the three up front were considerably tinier than the others and their fighting posture seemed to be a little more foreign. Aro was going to play with her first.

Before she knew it, the one furthest to her left had lunged. With her instincts she managed to side step an attack from the side; however the one that followed up in her middle connected and she flew four feet before hitting the ground. She started to pull herself up, only to realize that she was lying at someone's feet. The booted foot lashed out and she felt a kick to her head that sent her flying across the room once again. She hit a wall this time and felt it crack under the force of her body.

She didn't have any training; she didn't know how to fight. Edward had always fought for her, always protected her, at this moment she realize how much that had set her back. The crowd was roaring and laughing at her. She didn't blame them; she would have done the same thing had she been watching. Bella managed to flip herself onto her feet. She imagined it would be a lot worse if they could have used their powers on her, but Bella's mental shield seemed to be the only thing keeping her alive at this moment. If only her physical shield would kick in.

One tried to sweep her feet from under her with a kick. In jumping out the way she managed to land her boot in their stomach, and ram her boot in to the person's gut. The sharp heel left an affective wound as the person didn't get back up, she silently thanked Jane. One of the more petite ones tried to swing at her face, but Bella could see it coming at a mile an hour and had plenty of time to grab it. Something told her to yank, to pull and take the arm off. She had seen Jasper and Emmett take off James's arms. At the moment it looked like an extremely hard thing to do, like ripping marble from the floor. But taking the arm was like pulling tissue paper apart, she really wanted to shred this fucker to. Throwing the arm to the side, she reached for more limbs. She managed to tear a leg off before she felt someone come up behind her. She froze. Her instinct told her that another vampire anywhere near her neck was dangerous, beyond dangerous in fact. She felt a roar build up in her throat and tried to throw the person off of her back.

She could feel teeth inching toward her neck. She was going to die, she had begged and pleaded for the immortal life, and she was going to die before she could even experience it. She closed her eyes. But nothing came. No crushing teeth marks, no head ripping. There was no one on her back any more. She spun on her heel and looked behind her. There lay a string of limbs on the ground. The crowd had hushed at that point. There was a man, as she could see by the broad shoulders and build. He was drenched head to toe in black like the night. There was a ski mask covering his face so that all Bella could make out was his eyes and mouth, which he completely diverted away. She was not very good with scents, but his was calming. It reminded her of Alec, except it almost seemed dull, like something was trying to block it.

"Stop the intruder!" Aro hissed. Bella had almost forgotten that he or anyone else in the room was there. Bella's savior rounded on the attackers, a growl was making its way through his body; that sound made her even happier. The rest of the fighters, those who Bella was supposed to fight, made to attack them. They were advancing at human pace, not knowing what the mystery fighter was capable of. They would hurt him. Something about that didn't sit right with Bella. A brave soul lunged, and before Bella knew what she was doing she stepped in front of the masked hero to protect him and held out her hand. The approaching vampire bounced off her shield and flew across the room.

The others growled. Using that as an incentive they charged toward her. Bella growled in warning. This needed to stop, all of it. She felt her shield come down from above her, like a wrecking ball. It propelled from the ceiling, moving closer toward the ground. Everyone who didn't lie on the ground fast enough was smashed by physical gravity.

"Enough," Bella hissed. "You will not hurt him."

Bella turned back to look at the masked hero. However he was not there. There was no scent, no trace of him ever being real. Bella met the confused looks around the room with her own, and lifted her shield.

She sighed as Aro cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around to face him with her head held high; she had to face her fate.

**Sorry it took so long to update. My computer actually had a virus and my uncle had to wipe everything**** but alas, I will go on. You guys can try your best to guess the masked hero, and I'd love to hear some of them. But before you guess, let me tell you that Alec Volturi has not left the dungeon. Good luck.**

**Much love,**

**Azriel Night**


	5. Chapter 5

**A lot of you came close but none quite guessed. You won't find out this chapter so there's still time to state your theory. Hope to see more reviews then I did on the last chapter, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…right now**

**Chapter 5: A Mystery **

Bella was instantly reminded of the movie Zorro. He was the masked mystery coming to save the damsels in distress. Like Robin Hood, he strove to overturn the corrupted. The Mask, as Bella had taken to calling him, had just vanished. He had a faint scent, almost artificial, but still a scent. So Bella didn't understand how the scent could be there one minute and gone the next. Then again, he had appeared as swift and unceremoniously as he had disappeared. Maybe it was one of his many talents.

The swiftness at which The Mask had ripped the vampires apart alarmed her. It was as though they were nothing but pesky flies that had flown passed his face one too many times. She owed him her life. He had brought out in her some type of protective instinct; she wanted to defend him as much as he had her. This was all beginning to become surreal.

She looked at her reflection in the polished marble as she knelt before Aro. She realized that up until that point she had never even looked at herself in a mirror. She didn't recognize herself. Bella had a theory that from the day she had been born she had never really cared about how she looked, or what she wore. Her reasoning probably revolved around having Renee as a mother so there for she was forced into a lot of different things she didn't particularly look good in. But not even in her dreams could she have fathomed ever looking like this. Her hair was the perfect blend of golden brown, blond, with a touch of red. Her eyes were strangely black, probably with the hunger Jane had talked about which was starting to disagree with her more and more. Her face was smooth and flawless, still heart shaped but not as innocent. She felt strangely confident with her new body, like she could break anything she wanted to. In her human life she had been a creature of circumstance. Someone that was often the burden to others who wished to live lives they couldn't without her. Now that weight on her chest was gone, she felt lighter than she ever had before.

"Ah Isabella," Aro said, drawing her name out in that unpleasant way that she hated. "The skills you have shown today have been remarkable. Even when an intruder entered our castle, you managed to fend off your attackers, and send him fleeing."

Bella felt her face contort in confusion. Had Aro fallen asleep for the part where she threw herself in front The Mask to protect him? Bella stayed silent and continued to stare at the floor.

"As a result I offer you a place in my guard," He smiled sweetly. Bella glared at the ground. She didn't need to be Jasper to know that this man's emotions were not exactly conveying what was on his face. "You will be protected under the full helm of the Volturi. Any material possession is yours for your existence. But to have this, to have _familia_ you must swear you allegiance to me. Make an oath to serve your ruler above no one else."

Bella was not stupid. She had been a lot of things in her life. Idiotic, gullible and naive were amongst those things, but she was never unintelligent. She knew when Edward, or sometimes Alice, was playing her for a fool; she just chose to ignore it in fear of losing her family. So when Aro proposed the offer, Bella was reminded of Francis Ford Coppola's _The Godfather_; she had just been made an offer she could not refuse.

"I swear."

The words sliced like fire they were so final. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt something hit her shield and skim the surface before bouncing off like a badly thrown basketball shot.

Aro smiled like he had won the vampire lottery. "Rise my daughter." Bella did as she was told, however still chose to divert her eyes from the bright red and menacing ones that belonged to Aro. "Jane will show you to your room, and someone will be up shortly with a meal for you." Jane appeared out of the shadows as though she had never been gone. Bella could see the traces of a scratch mark on her neck, but otherwise she looked as she always did.

"Aro," she spoke for the first time. "I asked that I be allowed to practice a diet of animal blood, as the Cullen's did."

Aro studied her for a second, amused.

"Noted, you are dismissed."

Bella for some reason didn't feel like this would be the end of that particular conversation. However she noted that this was not the time to bring it up. She stood on her feet. As soon as she did this she noticed Jane flank her immediately and silently. She didn't know where the girl had disappeared to, maybe she was one of the fighters, however she didn't care she was just glad to see someone that had helped her at least once in her life. She paused one time in the throne room, the words she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue. She swallowed and followed Jane out of the throne room.

The thing about long corridors is that they gave you too much time to think. Thoughts of the stranger in the mask filled her head. There was something so familiar about him. Maybe it was a distinct smell, or feeling she got, but she felt like she knew him. But she didn't need to know him, she trusted him completely. She knew that wasn't the wisest given what had happened with Edward, and she suspected with Alice; but somehow she knew it was different. She used to be that sap that believed in love at first sight. When she had first met Edward she had thought that cosmic moment between them was like something out of a Jane Austin novel. But she knew that this-whatever she felt for the masked man- wasn't some vampire voodoo that was messing with her mind.

"Jane, someone saved me," Bella found herself saying. She didn't know why she had all of a sudden confessed to the girl. The trust was not something that bridged over to the smaller woman, but she felt she needed to talk to someone if she was ever going to figure out who the man in the mask was.

Jane didn't say anything, simply kept walking; Bella continued.

"I was getting my ass handed to me, and all of a sudden there was the man." Bella wasn't looking at Jane or Jane's back. Her eyes were boring into tile of the Volturi mansion as though the answers to her questions lie there. "Jane, I think he's a guard member. I think I've met him before."

"That's nice," Jane stated. Bella however didn't miss the fact that Jane had increased her pace and was leading her to her room in a brisk fashion. She knew that like Aro, Jane wasn't one to be trifled with, but Bella still wanted to know what the girl was hiding.

The hairs on her neck stood up straighter, and she smelled the air and was immediately calmed. Turning around she saw her very own dark angel standing there with his hands in the pockets of his own Volturi battle gear. If Bella's heart could beat it would have jumped a mile. There was something about the man that screamed danger and darkness, not on a level that any of the Cullen's, save for maybe Jasper, was able to reach. He didn't say anything, simply looked at her ominously.

His arm then came up and in his hand he was holding a mask. Bella recognized it instantly and she felt her heart cave into itself.

"I must say Isabella; I was quite impressed with your display today. Your shield stopped me before I even had the chance to go for your head." Alec smiled. In it was all the cockiness and ruthlessness that Bella had never hoped to see on his beautiful features. He had been one of the masked people that had attacked her. But it looked as though the only thing he regretted was not being able to win the prize of her death. This was a striking blow. She didn't know why it hurt so badly, this man's actions, but it did. She knew not a lot pierced vampire skin, but that didn't mean it couldn't numb it.

Bella swallowed back tears; she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"That sounds like a lament of your skills, not mine," Bella smiled sweetly, unaware where she was getting the courage. "In the future I urge you to try a little harder."

The words carried venom as strong as that in her veins, but she found that she didn't care. He was no Romeo to her Juliette, No Cyrano De Bergerac to her Roxanne. Instead he was the Claudius to her Hamlet, The Monster to her Doctor Frankenstein; her enemy.

"If you would excuse me," Bella murmured. She indicated for Jane to lead the way to her room again. The girl nodded once, not showing any inclination that she had even been witness to the conversation. Alec made no indication of hearing her words, simply left the way he had come.

Once they had reached the doors to Bella's room, Jane opened it, bade Bella good night, and left. Bella was glad for it; for once she felt she needed time to herself. She needed to gather her emotions. She didn't know why they had flared out of context like that over Alec of all people. She had only really laid eyes on him days ago; his actions had nothing to do with her feelings. She chalked it to the emotional torture she had been put under just minutes after her change. Despite however she felt about Alice, she did have a feeling she was supposed to be here, for what she didn't know yet but she couldn't shake the feeling.

Moving to her closet she striped the Volturi battle gear off and happened to catch a glance in the mirror. Not only were there scars around her neck, but also on her back where teeth had sunk into her gear. She had thought vampires invincible, but realized that was an illusion as she felt her ribs and stomach buzz from the kicks.

Clad only in her underclothes she moved to the extensive closet. Now that she got a look at it she could see how vast it was. However not unlike her closet at home, there were various colors of jeans and t-shirts. There were also ball dresses for what Bella guessed would be special events. Amongst it was also a wall of sneakers, heels and boots that lined the back wall. She wondered for a brief moment how the Volturi knew her style so well, till she opened one of the drawers and saw the outfit she was changed in. She realized with a level of clarity that it was the only thing left of her human life.

She picked up her jeans carefully, aware that she could rip them easily with her vampire strength. That's when it hit her. She would never see anyone again. Not her flighty mother or Charlie who had lived off of bags of frozen broccoli, pizza, and fish before her. She would never see Angela who had become her best friend in the Cullen's absence. Jake, though he had imprinted on Angela, would still need his best friend. Tears that would never fall reached her eyes and she hugged the stupid pair of jeans closer. God, what had she done? She had left real people who loved her to chase a vision.

She heard something crinkle in her jeans. Stifling her self-pity she dug around her jean pockets until her hand came in contact with a piece of paper.

Thinking it was just money she pulled it out, but raised an eyebrow when she found a piece of notebook paper. Unfolding it from its tiny squares she opened it up and began to read:

_Bella_

_I wish I had more time to explain things, or could without setting certain events in motion. What I can offer you is these three things. _

_One, if things are not as they appear, peer deeper _

_Two, the masked always have a reason to hide_

_Three, Destiny decides your fate, and there are something's that only one person can do and no other can._

_Cryptic I know. You are there for reason Bella, because you are our last hope, I knew that when I first saw you. I'm sorry you had to believe I betrayed you, it was the only way you'd let me and Edward go. Stay safe, watch everything, and know that you don't need to see the future to be clairvoyant. We'll be in touch._

_Always watching,_

_Alice_

_P.S. Get rid of this letter_

_P.P.S Knock Knock_

Bella reread the letter again, confused about the last part above everything till she heard the knock on the door.

Damn, the saying was right, you never bet against Alice.

**Hoped you like it. Things are starting to heat up; it's going to be a slow fire but a super hot one. Please review, they make the story so much easier and faster to right if I feel like there are people who actually read and like it. That is all. **

**Oh I almost forgot, because I'm super random; are there any Mortal Instruments: City of Bones fans that are just as excited for the movie August 21****st**** as I am?**

**Now that is all**

**Much love,**

**Azriel Night**


End file.
